Wrong love
by HappilyEverAft3rs
Summary: Gunther likes Rock and Rocky likes Gunther. Both of them don't know it. Rocky thinks Gunther is together with Cece and Gunther thinks Rocky is together with Deuce.


**Before I start this story I wanted to thank the people that wrote nice reviews on my other stories. Thank you! **

**Rocky POV**

_"Gunther?" I said shyly while I was trying to avoid eye contact._

_"Yeah" Gunther said taking two fingers under my chin to turn my head so I was facing him. I couldn't help but look into those beautiful eyes of his. It was like I was hypnotized by the blue color._

_"I love you"_

"RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNGG" I woke up to my alarm clock. I sat on my bed with a straight back turning my head to my clock. The alarm clock was showing 6:00 AM. _'What is happening to me? Why am I dreaming of Gunther?' _I thought to myself. _' I don't like him, there is nothing to like or maybe I do like him? The way he talks, the way he stands out from the croud and his- GET A GRIP ROCKY!'_. I took a deep breath and stood up.

Just as I was heading for the door knob, the door opened and by the door was Ty with a big smile on his lips. He continued smiling for a few minutes without saying a word. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you smiling Ty?" He just wanted to annoy me in the morning or he wanted me to guess the answer to my own question. I didn't want to play one of his guessing games and threw a pillow on his head. He stopped smiling and looked at me.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" he said. I rolled my eyes again and he smiled.

"Mom has finally bought a Yophone 2 to me!" he exclaimed with a grin that made me smile a little too.

"WHAT? But Mom said she can't buy expensive things if dad isn't here, why did you get a Yophone 2?"

"She sold my old Yophone and used the money to buy a Yophone 2" he was really in a good mood today because instead of staying and irritate me, he went out and closed the door.

I was done preparing myself for school and it seemed like I had plenty of time to kill before I meet Deuce for our walk to school. I went to the couch and picked up the remote and watched a random TV show that was on. My mother sat down at the end of the couch and watched the TV with me. I turned to her and stopped watching.

"Mom, why can't I get a Yophone 2?" I said with an innocent voice while I look into her eyes with a sad facial expression.

"Rocky, I can't give you a Yophone 2" I do not understand. Mom always liked me better than Ty so why did he get one and I didn't?

"Why?"

"Because you do not have a Yophone that I can sell"

"But you didn't buy a Yophone to me" I said, annoyed at how Ty get a lot of things I didn't get. I have the best grades, I help the most and I'm the nicest. I even got to pay for my cell phone myself through my money from Shake it up! Chicago. Why don't I deserve a Yophone?

"Who cares, it's just a mobile" I said to end the conversation when I realized that I sounded greedy. I turned away from my mom and watched the tv again. When I felt an arm on my shoulder and turned around. My mother sat on the end.

"You know, you deserve a Yophone" she said and looked at me nodding.

"You get Ty's old Yophone for the moment" she said and stood up and walked toward the kitchen. She went to the kitchen table where her bag was open and took out his Yophone.

"Here," she said, and stretched it out to me.

"But didn't you sell does it?" I said

"No, I was going to sell it today but it seems like you should have it"

"But what should I do if Ty sees it?"

"Hide it" she said. I was so happy that I got a Yophone. I cann't wait until school starts.

* * *

><p>I went with Deuce to school and we talked about the new items he is going to sell today. These past few days have been so boring and long without Cece with me. She has been too busy to be with Gunther that I always had to be with Deuce. Sometimes I wish I was Cece. All the guys like her. Even Deuce, my best friend, has fallen for her. I feel sorry for how he must suffer for every time Cece and Gunther flirt with each other. To admit it, I get jealous. I wish I was the one who was under Gunther's arms. But I can't show people that I'm jealous because then they know I like him and I can't risk that. Instead, I say how cute they look like a couple. Both are pretty quiet when I do so and end what they are doing at that moment as if I said something wrong. Maybe they are shy?<p>

We arrived at school and Deuce saw Cece and waved goodbye to me as he walked in hasty steps towards her locker. I went the opposite way to my locker and took out the Yophone out of my bag. When I held it a sudden realization came to me. I can't risk to showing people my Yophone in school because there could be a possibility that Ty could find out about it or see it. I threw the phone into the bag and took out my old cell phone. I took my books and went to my first lesson.

* * *

><p>Me, Tinka, Deuce and Gunther was sitting at the lunch table and waited for Cece and Ty would come from the lunch line. I talked to Deuce the whole time because he was the only one I felt so comfortable talking with. Gunther looked depressed and looked at us for very long. Then Cece came along with Ty and Gunther got a big smile on his lips. Tinka and Ty kissed each other quickly on the lips and began to talk about something else as if they were in another world. Me and Deuce watched Cece and Gunther. Gunther whispered something into Cece's ear that made her giggle and give him a flirty look as an answer. Cece whispered to Gunther's ear and he reached out to hold her hand.<p>

"Awww, you two are so cute!" I said just to hide my jealousy. Cece began to avoid eye contact with Gunther in a while, until he grabbed her hand again. They began to whisper again, and while they were flirting with each other, I had forgotten about Deuce. I looked beside me where I saw an angry Deuce that would begin to explode in any second and felt sorry for him. I must get him away from Gunther and Cece as quickly as possible before he let jealousy take over him. I grabbed his hand and stormed out of the Lunch room. We never looked back to the gang and I walked faster while holding a tighter grip to his hand so we could get out of the scene quicker.

**No POV**

Cece and Gunther backed away from each other immediately and went back to hating each other as they usually did.

"This doesn't work, Rocky and Deuce will never break up" Gunther said with a sigh.

"I know, we're getting nowhere with this," said Cece.

"Rocky think we two are a cute couple, we should stop now because it just gets worse," said Gunther. Both were disgusted by the thought that they would be together. The only reason why they keep going on like this is because Gunther wants to get Rocky jeaulous and Cece wants to get Deuce jealous. Cece and Gunther think Rocky and Deuce have something between them that is more than friendship. While Rocky and Deuce think the same about them.

**I made this because I am sick and couldn't think of anything else to do. The pairings are Runther, Dece and (a little) Tynka. So I'm sorry if I mislead you!**


End file.
